BB Life
by oOWhite Fox From NorthOo
Summary: Textes courts sur la vie quotidienne des Big Bang, petit recueil sans pretention. Rating M parce qu'on ne sait jamais, des fois qu'un geste puisse prêter à confusion. Bonne lecture
1. Like a Family

G Dragon se passa la main sur le visage puis s'étira. Sa main lui faisait mal à force d'écrire mais il aimait ça, lorsque son cerveau était en ébullition et que l'envie de torturer ses méninges se faisait impérieuse. Il reposa son stylo et se leva, s'étirant à nouveau. Il quitta sa chambre pour aller à la cuisine.

Il traversa le salon où il trouva le duo de Seung Hyun allongés dans le canapé, le plus jeune la tête reposant sur les cuisses de son aîné, un générique de film sur l'écran de la télévision. Un sourire flotta sur le visage de Ji Yong avant qu'il rejoigne la cuisine où Dae Sung finissait un verre de lait en réprimant au mieux ses bâillements.

Alors qu'il retournait au salon, un verre d'eau à la main, pour dire aux deux dormeurs de continuer leur nuit dans leur lit il trouva Yong Bae en train de les border, le regard attendri. Le leader ensuite rejoignit Dae Sung qui s'était arrêter sur la marche près du couloir, apparemment trop fatigué pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'accroupit devant lui, ébouriffa ses cheveux et lui ordonna de se lever, l'air faussement sévère. Yong Bae les suivit et aida GD à coucher le Smiling Angel qui tenait plus du Sleeping Angel à cette heure-ci.

En refermant la porte derrière eux, ils eurent un petit sourire complice puis ils se séparèrent chacun retournant à son domaine. G Dragon posa le verre sur le chevet et tandis que résonnait le clic de l'interrupteur de la lampe dans sa chambre silencieuse, la pensée qu'être chef de famille c'était plus de plaisirs que de contraintes lui traversa l'esprit avant que Morphée ne l'entraîne avec lui.


	2. Try Again

Top repoussa une mèche trempée de sueur qui collait à son front. La respiration saccadée, il se pencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux. La musique s'arrêta. A côté de lui, le leader et Dae Sung allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc, un peu plus loin. Le maknae du groupe rejoignit le chorégraphe. Ne restaient que lui et Taeyang face au miroir. Il jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil envieux à ce dernier qui continuait de répéter la chorégraphie sans paraitre avoir de souci majeur. Avec Seungri, c'était le meilleur danseur du groupe.

Ce qui était loin d'être son cas. Seung Hyun se redressa et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Il se positionna et tenta d'effectuer le mouvement en suivant le rythme de son cadet toujours calé devant la glace. Ses baskets crissèrent sur le parquet. Un, deux, trois, mouvement d'épaule et… Raté, encore une fois. Danser était tout sauf son fort. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Le rappeur lança un tel regard à son reflet que la glace aurait pris ses jambes à son cou si elle en avait. Il avait fait tant de sacrifices pour en arriver jusque-là, ça n'était pas un mouvement de chorée qui allait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il aimait tant !

Une nouvelle fois, il se cala sur Yong Bae. Il recommença une fois, deux fois, trois, quatre, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes refusent de le porter. Dae Sung s'approcha avec une bouteille d'eau. Il resta un instant accroupi près de lui tandis que Top reprenait son souffle, la tête posée contre son épaule. Puis il regagna le banc, lui lançant un regard de soutien.

Après avoir bu et s'être massé les mollets, Tabi se releva. GD travaillait sa synchro avec le rayon de soleil. Seungri semblait avoir fini avec le chorégraphe et il s'avança vers lui. Le benjamin ne dit rien, se plaça simplement à côté de lui et lui fit signe de recommencer. Top n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi observé mais il avait appris à faire abstraction de ce genre de sentiment.

Seungri corrigea la position des pieds de son aîné puis l'aida à décomposer chaque mouvement. Si au départ Tabi avait un peu de mal à suivre, les conseils de son jeune camarade l'aidèrent et après quelques essais infructueux, il parvint enfin à effectuer la figure sans se tromper. Top lut de la fierté dans les yeux de son cadet et Dae Sung et Taeyang lui offrirent de francs sourires. G Dragon, fidèle à lui-même, lui adressa un simple regard, puis ordonna de reprendre depuis le début. Les répétitions durèrent jusque tard dans la nuit mais Seung Hyun ce soir-là ne regretta pas d'avoir essayé.


	3. And Cut !

Daesung leva les yeux. Le ciel était clair ce soir, les étoiles pailletaient la couverture céleste de manière uniforme. Du moins, ce qu'il pouvait en apercevoir entre les barreaux de sa cellule. Une brise légère lui amena une odeur fraîche et salée. Il inspira profondément, lentement. Encore quelques heures et tout serait fini. L'espace de quelques secondes, son battit à lui rompre la poitrine. Puis au loin sonna une cloche solitaire et son cœur repris un rythme normal.

Lorsque Daesung leva de nouveau le regard, il eut la sensation que des milliers d'heures s'étaient écoulées et qu'à la fois, elles avaient durés de simples secondes trop courtes à son goût. Une pâle et douce lueur léchait la ligne d'horizon, parallèle au bord de la fenêtre barrée. Jamais cette ligne d'horizon ne lui avait parue aussi nette, aussi palpable que la paille de sa couche ou le lourd métal de ses fers. A mesure que l'horizon pâlissait il entendait le brouhaha à l'extérieur, au pied des cachots. Déjà le geôlier lui apportait sa tenue de cérémonie.

Une nouvelle fois son regard embrassa le ciel. Le petit jour s'étirait paresseusement et quelques étoiles semblaient s'attarder, comme pour lui dire au revoir. Ou assister au spectacle, c'était au choix. Le vent souffla son parfum salé et rafraichissant, ses cheveux balayant son visage aux traits sereins. Il s'avança dans l'allée bordée de colonnes, le tapis étouffant le bruit de ses bottes. Comme si ces moments devaient rester silencieux, quoi qu'il arrive. Même sa légère armure ne cliquetait pas, respectant la solennité de l'occasion.

Daesung s'arrêta au pied de l'autel où un officiant posa sur ses épaules la longue cape émeraude qui ne le quitterait désormais plus. Lorsqu'il reprit sa marche, gravissant une à une la dizaine de marches, les tambours de cérémonie accompagnèrent ses pas. Ils cessèrent de jouer une fois qu'il se figea devant l'autel. Un nouveau souffle de vent. Au loin, la cloche solitaire sonna tandis qu'il posait un genou à terre. Le son des bracelets de la prêtresse qui s'approchait se mêla à celui d'autres clarines. Il eut un dernier regard pour le ciel, son cœur battant à l'unisson de l'appel puis ses paupières se scellèrent…

« Et coupez ! »

* * *

Nda: L'inspiration pour ce chapitre me vient de la chanson "Passing Bells" du groupe Amberian Dawn. N'hesitez pas à l'ecouter pendant votre lecture ^^


	4. Heartbreaker

Voici le chapitre quatre. Bonne lecture à vous ^^

* * *

Seungri n'osa pas lever les yeux, espérant au fond de lui que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se réveiller et reprendre là où il s'était endormi. Il eut du mal à distinguer la silhouette qui s'accroupit devant lui tant sa vue était brouillée de larmes. Une main tendre armée d'un mouchoir les essuya tant bien que mal et il reconnut Taeyang. Ce dernier tenait dans sa main libre la note qu'il avait trouvée sur la table du salon un peu plus tôt.

Les mots qui s'y trouvaient étaient gravés dans sa mémoire et le simple fait de voir cette lettre lui brulait les yeux et son cœur se souleva. Taeyang lui parla mais son esprit submerger de douleur ne comprit pas. Une vague de sanglots enserra sa gorge et son corps tout entier se révulsa sur le carrelage glacé. Son aîné le prit aussitôt dans ses bras, froissant au passage les photos déchiquetées qui jonchaient le sol. Ses yeux se fermèrent, mais cela n'endigua en rien le flot de larmes qui suivit.

Lorsque les paupières de Seungri se rouvrirent, il n'était plus dans sa salle de bain. Il sentait contre lui la chaleur bienfaisante du dos de Taeyang. Puis il sentit des bras s'emparer de lui, il y eut le bruit d'une portière qui s'ouvrait et tandis qu'on le faisait s'allonger sur la banquette arrière, le sourire rassurant de Dae Sung apparut dans son champ de vision. Le benjamin ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Dae Sung passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui tandis que Taeyang démarrait.

Top ferma aussi silencieusement que possible la porte derrière lui. C'était au tour de Ji Yong de veiller le maknae. La journée avait été éprouvante pour lui. Seungri était de retour dans l'appartement familial, celui où ses frères formaient une bulle protectrice autour de lui. Et lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin, la bulle qu'il avait choisi de quitter pour elle s'était reformée, encore plus confortable, accueillante et rassurante que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait fait ses adieux au théâtre des mensonges. Seungri souffrait encore beaucoup de cette séparation. Seung Hyun savait que son benjamin en ferait le deuil mais qu'il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps.

Il trouva Dae Sung à moitie endormi devant la télé. Il fallait dire qu'il était tard. Il jetait un œil distrait à ce qui était diffusé lorsque son cadet se redressa sur le canapé, soudain bien réveillé. Sa main se crispa sur le plastique de la télécommande qui grinça sous la pression. Elle était là, sur l'écran, à se pavaner au bras d'un autre. Elle affichait ce même sourire radieux qu'il avait vu quelques heures auparavant sur la photo que Seungri avait brûlé, accompagnée du mot qui avait brisé son cœur :

« Merci pour tout. J'ai trouvé un portefeuille plus fourni. »


End file.
